oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
House Sinclair
History The House of Sinclair is remarkably close to their cousins in House Garland. Just like their cousins their house was founded through steel and blood. The dwarves of the Drukat Mountains, literally in their tongue 'Home Mountains', displayed an amazing prowess in fending off the Garland forces during Rannard's Reign. On the field Garland had the edge but whenever they took any advantage they could take, the dwarves could retreat back into their mountains. A siege was useless as the dwarves could stay in their mountains for years, maybe even decades, maybe even forever. And all the while they would be able to harass the sieging forces from seemingly any angle. That was until Alphonse the First took his forces and systematically destroyed every tunnel the dwarves had to send their skirmishers out of Min Uluhm. And when he was sure the dwarves has no other escape route but one, he summoned deadly gas into their mountain homes until the dwarves surrendered. Or until there weren't any dwarves left to surrender. After the capital was taken down in such a brutal fashion, the rest of the dwarven holds surrendered without siege, for fear that they could not set up a counter to the strategy before it was used on them. That is house Alphonse Sinclair became the first King of the Mountains And thusly that is how the dwarves of the Mountain Homes were subjugated and forced into plains towns where they live today as second class citizens. Humans now taking their grand dwarven holds for their own. Several decades later many dwarves would move North to create new, smaller dwarven holds in those mountains, but every dwarf still wishes to take back their ancestral homes. Not that House Sinclair would let them. The house has taken the dwarven fortress's name for its own to remind them who conquered them and their motto and sigil serves as a warning. That they'll never have their homes back as long as the bear continues to stand on it two legs, always vigilant, never faltering. Culture Although you would find it hard for a human in the mountain region to admit it, they've taken more than the dwarves' home. Humans from this region seem to now prefer the nice, claustrophobic innards of the mountain holds. And they have a spark for industry and invention too! While keeping some of their chivalric origins from the West, they lead the world in prototypical technology in both alchemical and non-alchemical creations. Their economy is based around rare and non-rare metals and manufacturing in that order. In place of knightly tournaments, the big tournaments actually now pit technological creations against each other in place of actual humans. Inventors of such creations being the big stars of the show in the Mountains. However, all of these grand inventions leave a sour note for the dwarves in the plains and the North, for they know what is really showing off are guardians to keep them down and out of their ancestral homes.